


Self-Control

by respira_mia



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: Rintaro has learnt to control himself whatever happens - but what could happen when he can't?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripodscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/gifts).



Rintaro had been taught to have self-control… but it felt like he had been slipping lately. Even from the smallest trifle, like a simple chocolate eclair (which Mei had actually granted him a taste of recently - goodness, they were heavenly) to actively damaging himself to save Kento. The wound still stung a little - even if he wouldn’t admit it - especially since Kento… no. He wouldn’t allow himself more grief than necessary. That was what self-control was, wasn’t it?

He’d been through so much hurt, and somehow he still smiled. At times he didn’t understand how that was even possible.

But Rintaro would push through, no matter what. Because he was still needed. Even if… even if he could lose everything. Hadn’t he been taught to give up everything for the Sword Of Logos’ cause? He couldn’t, he wouldn’t lose self-control over that.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Sun!! <3


End file.
